


Card Sharp

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Another Stony Bingo prompt!Prompt: Challenged to a duel (square Y1)





	Card Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Another Stony Bingo prompt! 
> 
> Prompt: Challenged to a duel (square Y1)

“Oh dear, I do think that will be it for me this evening,” Tony said laying down his winning trick. He sighed, faux sorrow on his face as he stood and began to collect his winnings, depositing the coins into the pockets of his coat. He did love playing cards against the Baron. He was awful at piquet. “I suppose it wasn’t your night, Hammer.” 

“This is outrageous,” the other lord cried, leaping up from his chair. His voice was rising, becoming almost shrill. Other patrons at the gaming hell were starting to take notice. He should not have brought Steve with him. Omegas who weren’t employed there were rarely let through the doors, but Tony had insisted, loathe to leave him at home or waiting in the carriage, and he generally got what he wanted. But it would be a fortuitous time to leave. 

“Come, darling,” he held his hand out to Steve who had risen from the chair next to his when Tony stood. This was a cheap ploy, but Hammer’s face was turning an unbecoming shade of red. It didn’t matter if Steve was not weak in stature or constitution—in fact standing just taller than Tony and quite capable in a fight—Tony had made sure of that—he did not want his omega caught in a brawl if this buffon started one. Steve took his hand and Tony leaned on him heavily as though he couldn’t stand on his own. “Help your poor alpha to bed. I think I might be a bit far into my cups.” 

Steve kept his face expressionless, but those blue eyes of his, the ones that had drawn Tony to him the first time they met when Tony had stumbled upon Steve defending another omega against two alphas with nothing but his fists. His eyes had spit fire then. Now they looked at Tony with consternation. He knew Tony wasn’t drunk, but he wasn’t going to mention it now when they had an audience. 

“You are a cheat, Stark!”

Hammer’s voice rang out through the gaming hell, stopping Tony in his tracks, and by extension, Steve. Tony spun around slowly, eyes narrowed on the other Alpha. The only trait he possessed that was not objectionable was how he lost at cards. “I beg your pardon?” 

Hammer had gathered a crowd and he seemed bolstered by them. “You heard me. I said, you are a cheat. There is no way you could have won otherwise.” 

“You impugn my honor, sir.” He tried to remain calm. Tony was many things and could weather any number of insults with a laugh, but being called a cheat was beyond the pale. It didn’t matter that Tony had, in a roundabout way, cheated. If one included counting cards as cheating, which he did not—it was hardly his fault he was smarter than everyone else—but the less than reputable gentleman who ran this establishment, a Colonist known only as Cottonmouth, might disagree. Tony did not want to run afoul of him. 

“You impugned mine first,” Hammer shouted, slamming his palms down on the table. 

Tony couldn’t help it—he rolled his eyes. “The least you could do is come up with something more original.” 

Everyone always told him his mouth would get him in trouble one day. Steve had told him just that this morning over breakfast in bed after Tony made some kind of rude remark about someone or the other. 

“Oh is it?” 

“You’ll day the wrong thing to the wrong person and one of these days you won’t be able to charm yourself out of it.”

“You think I’m charming?” Tony asked before setting his tray on the ground. 

Steve, who was focused on the paper in his hands took no notice of Tony’s actions. “Of course I do. And worse you  _ know  _ you’re charming.” 

Steve’s tray already having been set aside made it all the easier for Tony to straddle his hips and pull the paper down. “Tony, you’ll wrinkle… it.” 

The omega trailed off when Tony ran his fingers down his neck. Plucking the paper from his lax fingers, Tony had showed Steve was  _ other  _ kind of trouble his mouth was good for. 

“You’ve gone too far this time, Stark,” Hammer said, pulling his mind away from pleasanter things, stalking toward him, sneering. The wig he insisted on wearing was askew and he looked more an idiot than normal. “I will have satisfaction!” 

The glove slapping across Tony’s face was unexpected because of how much of a coward Hammer normally was, surprise the only reason his face turned to the side, but the movement was why he was able to see Steve take a step forward and held an arm out to forestall him. His omega was always so willing to jump to his defense. 

“ _ You  _ are challenging me?” 

“Your cheating hide must be shown the error of his ways,” Hammer forged ahead, though he seemed less sure of himself now. Too late to take it back without looking a fool. 

“Fine.” He ignored the sound of disbelief from Steve, a bitten off protest. “Sunrise, Green Park. You know where. Bring your second.” 

Tony hooked his arm through Steve’s a sweet them out after that pronouncement. He was proud of the omega for waiting until they were outside, walking the short distance to where Happy waited with the coach before leaving down and hissing, “You can’t duel him, Tony.” 

“Why not?” 

Without even turning he knew the exact expression Steve wore. The one full of disbelief every time he learned how much less morally upright Tony was them him. He patted Steve’s arm. The poor dear. Sometimes Tony wondered how Steve was able to love him so much when they held such differing ideals. But he did and Tony loved him because if it and for so many other reasons. 

“Perhaps because it’s illegal in London? You could get arrested.” Tony scoffed. No one would arrest the Duke of Stark. But Steve wasn’t finished, sounding the slightest bit scared when he said, “What if you get hurt? Or killed?” 

Tony steered Steve off into an alley, much like the one they had met in, smelling of garbage and piss. He pressed Steve’s back to the wall and cupped his face. The omega was brash and headstrong with everyone else, but he was different with Tony. Not that he rolled over, but he was softer, let Tony put him where he would. 

This time was no different, letting Tony kiss him in this dingy alley even though he was frustrated, clinging to him, chasing Tony’s lips when he pulled back. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret, darling.” Tony dropped his voice to a whisper. “Hammer is a horrible shot.” 

Steve’s brow furrowed, looking adorably confused. “Don’t forget we grew up together. We’re at Harrow at the same time, attended parties at each other's estates. The man can’t hit a stationary target when he’s standing in front of it.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Steve murmured, but his lips twitched. 

“I’ll be fine.” Tony started them walking back toward the street and the carriage. He wanted to get home and show his appreciation for how much Steve cared. “If I’m feeling generous enough, I might even let Hammer leave with no more than a flesh wound.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for updates on my WIPs and ongoing works @dyslexicsquirrel


End file.
